You have no idea
by ShyDaniChan
Summary: SOULXMAKA LEMON It is going to be spring break, Maka wants to know what Soul wants to do for it, meanwhile Soul has noticed Maka has been a bit of tease lately, their feelings are explored through sweet lemony goodness.


He wished he could stop. But he couldn't. Lately, all he could envision was Maka—but more particularly it wasn't just Maka, it was Maka in nothing but those tiny pieces of cloth that her father got for her. He couldn't admit it to himself back then, he knew Maka would be disgusted at him, but he couldn't help what he felt down-below when he saw her hold up the obscene attair with her dainty hands. He felt very un-cool.

It didn't help him that Maka seemed to be taunting him. It couldn't be that her skirts are getting shorter could it? On all of their latest soul-collection missions Maka seemed to have a tendency to hold him at just the right angles to be staring up, right at her—

"Soul, what should we do for our spring break?"

"Huh?" Soul responded dazily as tilted his head towards the questioner.

Maka felt a twinge of annoyance "What do you mean huh? Aren't you excited!? It's the break we've all been waiting for! I know I could use a few extra Z's."

"I guess so . . ." He trailed off.

Maka looked at Soul, he was staring straight, right above the board though his eyes seemed to stare through the wall and into the sky

She softly bonked his head.

He turned his gaze towards hers.

She felt her cheeks grow warm—she quickly turned her face away again.

_Why have I been feeling so uptight around him lately? His presence isn't anything new to me, I've known him so long—have I always been this sensitive?_ She shut her eyes tight.

"Are you alright Maka?"

Maka opened her eyes again.

It was Tsubaki looking concerned along with Black Star beside her, he was looking more than a little un-concerned.

"Oh, who me? I'm fine!" Maka laughed stiffly as she put her arm behind her head in a spastic motion, emphasizing just how awkward her reaction was.

"C'mon Tsubaki, don't worry about that weeeeird-o, it's more important to start our vacation right now!" Blackstar said, enthusiastically as he tugged at her arm as a child would his mother's.

"Sorry Maka," Tsubaki apologized as she was dragged away, "I'll see you after the break!"

"See yeah . . . ."

_They _would be going on dates, she felt jealousy settle itself inside her, _they would go to the beach together over break . But what about Soul and I? Have we ever been on a date? Why am I so upset? I mean, I'm always with him! We live together! But why do I feel we are never close enough? I can't satisfy my desire to be even closer—_

_Closer . . ._

_Her legs wrapped around his hips as his jerking motions started to flow into her—she felt her--_

Her cheeks were warming up again. _What am I thinking? I—I can't let myself think of that anymore, Soul doesn't even give me a second thought, he doesn't even have a reaction when he is so close to my female anatomy. Why would I care if he did have a reaction though? Do I want him to become aroused? Just what am I looking for from him . . . ?_

_He was on top of her pinning her arms to the ground his teethy grin glimmering between the darkness. You shouldn't tease me anymore Maka. _

She shook her head furiously as her face turned from warm to hot; her cheeks were becoming very red. _What am I thinking about!?!?_ She turned back to Soul; he was standing next to Kid, looking out of the window, leaning against his arm.

"S-soul, I'm going to go home now, c-come home when you have an idea of what we should do over break."

"Why can't we just ask K—" He turned around only to see empty space, Maka was gone.

He felt himself smile. "What is she in such a hurry for . . . ?"

_A hurry . . . _

_Soul, ahhh! His tounge was tantalizing her every cranny as she arched her back in pleasure. S-Soul, I--, s—stop, I—I have to study!!_

He snapped out of it as he felt a new stiffness grow, he suddenly felt extremely awkward being there next to Kid. He had to leave. Now.

"Yeah, I'm going to go catch up with Maka now, I'll see yeah later."

"Oh, ok . . . . . ." Kid sounded morose.

Soul felt himself tense up, he turned his head back towards him slowly, did he know what he was packing? Did he think he was gay? God, this was so un-cool.

"W-what's wrong Kid?" He felt his eyebrow twitch slightly.

"It's, it's just—the trees . . . . ."

_I should've known this would be a waste of my time. _

"Just cut them yourself if you want them to be symmetrical Kid." Soul started to shuffle off when he was pulled back.

"What are you!?—"

"Why didn't I think of that!? Oh Soul sometimes you are the greatest—"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, bye." Soul quickly broke out of the choke hold Kid got him in and continued quickly with his trek out of the school.

He felt calm again, the male touch cured him of all heat he previously was starting to build upon him—_it's better this way, I don't want to do something to Maka that I'd regret . . . ._

_Would I regret it . . . ? _

_Her body contoured against the cold tile of their apartment kitchen, as his calloused finger gathered up her innocent blood that flushed out of her as she cried o—_

His walking pace got faster and his bulge was revived. _Damn it Maka! This is all your fault! You're the only one who makes me lose my cool . . . ._

There she was, walking very slowly towards their apartment, he should've known she wouldn't be that far ahead of him, but it still sent a jolt through him when he saw her, it was a mixture of urges and interest, her expression looked lonely and sad, he didn't want her to look such a way but . .

"Maka." He walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"S-soul." Her eyes glimmered with small tears; one got knocked out of her eye and rolled slowly down her cheek. She wiped at it furiously. "Oh," she laughed, "I don't know what's wrong with me," she feigned another giggle.

Soul felt guilty, if anything, her tears made him all the more aroused, he wanted to stop her tears, he wanted to make her feel better—but for some reason she appeared very attractive to him like this. _These thoughts are so ridiculous._

"Maka, don't cry." He said as he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not—" her voice cracked.

"Don't try to lie to me, don't you remember, I'm your partner, I can tell, your soul is feeling upset." He picked her up.

"Soul what are you--?"

What _am_ I doing? He had to think a moment to answer her properly.

"If your embarrassed, just cry on me, everyone will be too distracted by the sight of me carrying you bridal style to pay attention to your tears right?" He flashed his sharp teeth at her in a winning smile.

Maka felt her heart warm and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_I can't fight it; I'm in love with Soul. Every fiber of my being is—I only feel upset because I haven't told him how I feel. I want to tell him but I'm scared, I can't help it I only want to be with Soul, but I don't know how he feels, I'm so scared. Is he only doing this because I'm his partner or—_

Eyes, voices, and giggles set their mark all around Shibusen as Soul was made a spectacle of himself carrying a perfectly in-tact sobbing Maka in his arms all they way to their apartment. It made Soul feel more than a little awkward, but he tried to ignore it.

"You know Maka, I may be able to understand a vague emotion of how your feeling—but . . . I don't know the details, it would be nice if you could tell me what exactly is wrong . . ."

He looked down at her, her tears have ceased but she still replied to him by deep breaths and sniffles. He smiled again. He loved her. He always has, and he always will. He could control his maddening lust for his silly master as long as she wanted him to.

_But what if she always wanted me to? What would I do if she rejected my feelings? Did she only feel I was her weapon, does she care for me beyond a platonic level?_

"Wow Soul! What a man! Why don't you ever carry me like that?" Blair waved as she called out of the window of the titty-bar.

They felt an electric current go between them Soul and Maka's thoughts connected:

_She isn't home then. _

Their eyes beamed suddenly towards each other, they stared.

_Did we just have the same thought?_

Their cheeks lit up in a soft pink as they stared away from each other.

"S-soul you can put me down now, we're almost home, I feel better now."

He complied.

They walked in silence for the few beats of their fast pacing hearts, they were at their apartment now, it felt as if it was a strange place, a place that was dangerous, as if they didn't know what lurked on the inside.

She swallowed hard. _This is getting to be too much._ Maka opened the door and rushed inside.

"Hey, Maka—wai—" She closed the door in his face.

He felt himself grit his teeth together.

"So this is the thanks I get . . ." He sighed as he let himself in. It was pitch black inside, "Hey Maka, where'd you go?"

"Just wait a second Soul." A voice said in the darkness.

"Why?"

"Just . . ." Her voice sounded nervous.

"Don't be ridiculous Maka." He flicked on the lights.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Was he really watching his Partner right now? She was sliding her fingers into her first sock. Was she really undressing right there, right in front of him? Right in front of the door? _As if it really matters where it was happening_, all he knew was: it _was_ happening.

She peered at him, her pigtail slipping right beneath her eye touching the soft pink of her cheeks, her lips moved slowly. "W-would you like to help me?" She quivered and the pink of her cheeks deepened.

Now he swallowed hard, his arousal was at the fullest force of the day, he couldn't say no even if his sanity wanted him too. _This was her fault though after all, she wasn't dumb, she had to know that she did this to me, that she was driving me crazy—she had to know right?_

He descended towards her and picked her up again, this time though, he was straddling her bottom right against his member, he bashed her against the wall. _Sorry Maka._

"S-soul, wait, what are you--?" she moaned softly and shivered, his tongue was running along her neck leaving a trail behind.

"You shouldn't tease me Maka . . . ."

She felt herself pulsate; _it's as if my fantasy is becoming a reality._

"And you'll soon find out--" His lips pressed against her ear "I'm the one who is going to be in control."

He let gravity help him along in his quest to get her to the ground. It was his turn to undress her, and he wanted to soak in the moment as long as he could keep himself under control, he was going to see everything he has been craving for, and do everything he has been longing to do.

_I'll make sure to make this the best day of your life—and mine. _

He nibbled on Maka's neck as she gave sultry moans that sent his body in chaos; he wanted to hear more sounds from her—he wanted to take her pleasure as far as he could.

Her expression was heated and her eyes were wandering all about him, she looked as excited as he did, and that just got his blood flowing faster.

His coolness levels suddenly didn't seem to matter anymore.

She blinked her eyes slowly, and her mouth was slightly open, she stared at Soul in hot anticipation. "Soul . . ."

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not going to last like that." He put his hand over her eyes and she lifted it slightly and giggled as she pushed her butt against his groin.

"Maka—!" He grunted.

She giggled and he laughed back.

"You really are awesome, miss tiny-tits."

"Oh so they are so insignificant! You don't want to see them then right?" She pouted her lips.

He smiled. "You really do have no idea how I feel do you?"

"I think I may have an idea, but maybe you'll elaborate through your actions." She giggled.

"Yes master, whatever you say."

Soul bit into the band of her second knee sock and dragged it off. Her expression grew serious.

She felt herself become turned on beyond anything she has ever felt—day dreams were one thing but this was happening _here_ and _now_, Soul was stripping her, Soul is doing things to her she has secretly been fantasizing over for months—if not since the day she first met him.

Soul licked her leg and looked at the view. He wanted more, he wanted to see everything.

Maka blushed as she saw Soul's eyes trace over her body.

"Would you like help?" She offered.

He squeezed her boob.

She gasped.

"No thanks." He said.

He began to nibble and lick along the mark from her first sock and made his way up into her thighs, he looked at her face as he sunk his teeth in a little into it. She was shutting her eyes tight; her face glistened in the bright lights.

He rubbed his hands up along the shape of her thighs as Maka made approving slight moans along the motion. He pulled her skirt down her thighs and enjoyed the image of it as it descended beyond her feet. She sat up slightly as he slid her shirt off of her body. She smiled at him and he tenderly kissed her. He was starting to grow impatient now; he wanted to see more, more quickly.

He flicked his hand behind her and her bra came undone

"W-wh--" Maka felt her mouth fling open, as it fell into her lap.

He closed her mouth, "Don't make me close that with something else . . ." He stared over Maka's body.

He groaned, he may have always made jokes about Maka's small bust-line for kicks but he honestly found her small frame just as attractive as bigger busted girls, _maybe he wouldn't tell Maka that though._

He licked her left breast and started to suck on it, giving a slight pinch to its twin. Maka "mmm'd" with a happy sort of expression framing her face. He moved along, giving the same treatment to the right, rubbing the left on the way. He continued this for a few minutes, he wasn't growing tired of this doubles game, he felt he could do this for hours, but Maka's sounds didn't reach new heights, they were actually quite low now and he didn't want her to lose interest. So he moved on to her final piece of covering.

He lowered Maka's back down on the floor, he really enjoyed this angle, and from this perspective he can see plenty, even more than he could if she was standing, he wanted to _see_ Maka, he wanted to _hear_ Maka. He stared her in the eyes as he rubbed a singular finger down her covered core.

"Ah!" Maka exclaimed as she jumped slightly.

_Wow. She's so sensitive._ He got a giant grin from that.

Her panties were very soaked, he licked his lips, the feeling of her mass wetness turned him on—he squeezed her place in a rough manner that made her make the sweetest moan yet, it made his heart beat faster-- his control was being compromised. He wanted to keep his cool though. He tried his best to down play it to himself, he swallowed hard.

"Ah, so you like that a lot . . ." It didn't help. His dick was throbbing, her moans just about killed him, he didn't know if he could even hold it, but he wanted to hear more, he wanted to see more, he continued to tease her with his hand, releasing and squeezing in a slight pattern that made her breathing get heavier, and her moaning continued in erotic tones, he was so stiff that it hurt, he couldn't deny it.

"S-soul you-you're killing me." She said in an uneven voice pitched out by moans. She wondered if he was unaffected by this, she looked at him and realized very soon that he was enjoying himself-- beyond her loud moans was a grunting coming from none other than Soul.

Soul released his hand off of her area and replaced it with his mouth; he licked her through her panties. And bit down, he wanted to fully taste her, but he enjoyed letting her feel some of the pain of stalling. _He wanted to hear her beg._ He continued to tease her, licking her through her panties and squeezing and rubbing her thighs up and down. Her moans almost took a tone of anger now. Her face was very red and she seemed very out of control, he loved it.

"Pl-please Soul, p-please take them off." She quivered as she spouted out her request; her eyes had a look of plea. Soul started to salivate, she was very tantalizing.

He grabbed the sides of her panties and slid them off as he did the skirt. He looked at the disarrayed clothes on the floor for a second, and turned back towards the now naked Maka.

Her eyes were half peeled, her face red, her chest heaving up and down slowly. He made his way down to his newly fully uncovered spot. He rubbed the singular finger down her again, feeling the full wetness of Maka. She twitched slightly as she moaned from the new, closest contact.

"You look so appetizing." His drool started to run down his face—he never felt so inclined to taste anything, he wiped his mouth, he was very excited, he was finally going to find out how sweet Maka tasted—what he had secretly been fanaticizing about for months—if not since the first time he met her. He pressed his mouth against her core and licked her up and down. Maka started panting "AH" sounds as she pressed his face down closer, her moans were loud, and her pleasure was very high. He grabbed onto her thighs again and continued licking and sucking, a sweeter taste started to pour into his mouth as Maka started to convulse which-way and that. He loved the vibrations he felt from her thighs and he loved the taste of her delectable cunt, he couldn't imagine looking at Maka's rear view the same ever again, _he would just have to eat her out on the spot if she ever tried to tease him like that again from now on_, he decided.

"AHHHH Soul!!!!" Her head was moving back and forth over and over, her moans were loud. She shook and breathed loudly as she released her hold against Soul.

Soul withdrew up and wiped his mouth seductively as Maka closed her legs.

"Sorry Maka, you may taste sweet, but this definitely isn't over." He opened her legs again.

"W-w-w-w—wait please." She breathed.

His expression was erratic; his hand was right over his pants, ready to strip himself.

_He has pleasured me so well this whole time, and hasn't got anything for himself. _

Maka, still very affected, stumbled her way to sit back up. "I'll help you Soul." She put her hand over his groin, she heard him moan loudly and felt something warm. She unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers off in one motion, his member was sticking straight out, it was dripping slightly, she looked down and saw he came in his boxers, she blushed furiously.

_I was turning him on that much? He was that aroused just from him doing those things to me? _

"S-soul . . . ." She looked up at him, he was blushing madly himself, looking away.

She felt very naughty, and she felt she had the advantage now, she knew he said he'd be in control but the way things looked now . . .

She wanted to . . .

Maka licked his tip slowly, Soul grunted through his teeth.

"Maka you don't have to . . ."

She continued to lick and started to move her mouth down his member slowly, her hand now holding firmly at his base. Soul made an "nnnn" sort of sound, giving up on arguing, if he _remembered_ he was even arguing anymore.

She moved her mouth down a little faster, continuing to use her tongue to swirl around him on the inside of her mouth. She moved her hand now, starting off slowly, then it grew to be very fast.

"M-Maka . . ."

Soul stiffened up and let out a moan, he let himself release into her mouth, Maka coughed as some of the fluids seeped out of her mouth.

"I'm s-sorry, I couldn't hold it." He said.

Maka bent down and started to lick his juices off of the tile.

Soul felt his nose start to flare—blood trickled down.

"Maka . . . you are too perfect . . ."

"Well you are too tasty then . . ." She felt her face heat up. _Did I really just do and say that?_

Soul lifted her up again.

"Now, to my room."

"We aren't . . . .?"

"No, not at all, you are going to bleed right on my bed Maka."

"B—but, how--you're still--?" She reached down and firmly gripped his member.

Soul grunted, "What do you want to make me cum again!?"

Maka blushed. She did _secretly_.

"Here we are princess." He softly lowered her body down onto his bed and kicked the door closed behind him.

He stared down at her.

She was so attractive-- her beautiful green eyes stared back at him reflecting his desire, he wanted to do everything to her, but he felt like he would break his dick at that point—so he figured he would settle, by doing as much as he could to do her without keeling over.

He put his hand to her center, she was still soaked herself. She moaned softly from his touch, it drove him wild. He licked her juice off of his hand making sure to get every bit; Maka stared at him in wonder.

"Is it that good?"

"You have no idea." He felt a sudden urge to suck on her again, he loved her taste, and her pretty face all the more encouraged him to pleasure her.

She giggled and wrapped her legs around his hips, blood trickled down his nose again, he lost his focus and train of though, his cock poked against her thigh.

"Would you like something princess?"

"Y-you know what I want."

"Do I?"

"Please . . . ." Maka began.

Soul stared at her, a smirk grew on his face and he started salivating, he licked it away. He wasn't sure at this point what he wanted more: to taste more of her cunt or to screw her for all he was worth. Either way, he knew what Maka was suggesting, and it pleased him.

"Please, take me Soul, I'm yours!" Maka yelled out in a moaning pattern, her face pinking.

He throbbed and gulped, he didn't want to hurt her of course, but he didn't want someone else to fuck her—that was for damn sure, he wanted Maka all for himself, he wanted to see her seethe in pleasure again. He didn't care if it was cool or not, all he knew is that he was now not only going to have her heart, but not he was going to own her physically, he was going to feel every nook and cranny—he wanted to feel her shake around him--he smiled a giant smile, this was all very tempting. He was going to leave his mark and that pleased him, Soul wasn't sure which was the best part of this day—his dick blurred his memory. All he could currently think about is the oncoming task: breaking into Maka.

He moved his tip to right over her opening. She had her eyes wide open, her adorable face made him feel almost bad for doing this . . . . _almost._

He slowly sunk into Maka, she covered her mouth with both hands, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. He knew she was in pain, he didn't know whether to go faster or slower, so he just continued to go slow though he wanted to feel more of her, he saw her blood flow out of her, dodging his member on the way out right onto his bed sheets. He felt the constriction loosen a little, he tried to thrust a slight thrust. Maka yelped out in pain, two tears flowing down, the blood spurring out of her.

". . . . Do . . . you want to . . . stop?" He struggled to ask that one, he really didn't want to stop, but he didn't want her to be in pain either . . .

"N-no, I'll be, o-okay." She moved her arm up to wipe her tear but soul caught her arm. He pulled himself out of her and kissed her tear-stained cheeks, her forehead, and her lips—passionately, he let his tongue explore her mouth and a salvia stream became a bridge between the two of them as he moved out of the kiss. Maka's eyes sparkled as she looked into his.

"I love you Maka, more than I can ever say, or illustrate." Soul said.

Maka's tears started to slide out.

"S-soul stop making me cry so much! I love you too, so much--so much it hurts!" She laughed.

"Great just make puns while we are fucking Maka, real cool." He put his forehead against hers and laughed, Maka laughed along.

"Please continue Mr. Cool-guy." Maka said.

"No problem Mrs. Evans."

She blushed. "Talk about being forward—"

"Oh, you want forward huh . . ."

He gave a menacing grin as he thrusted into her again.

"G--!" Maka said, as she shut her eyes tight.

Soul looked at her expression as he thrusted in and out of her at a slow pace. Her expression read as uncomfortable, he felt bad about that, but he couldn't really stop his movement at this point—his will wouldn't let him—it was very weak at this point, it took most of his concentration to not cum straight away. He tried to be gentle with Maka, but that was starting to fail on him too, he was naturally starting to gain pace. But, her expression started to seem less tense after a while.

After a few minutes of his moderate pace Maka regained her sensual moans, and she seemed to be feeling pleasure again. This made him throb. He started to sweat as he began to go faster he leaned over Maka and the sweat drops turned into rain drops on Maka's skin. Soul started grunting loudly to match Maka's sporadic moans—her face was red, and her back started to arch up towards the ceiling.

"S-Soul!!!!" She moaned.

"Nnnnn . . ." Hearing Maka say his name only made his throbs magnify—he continued his fast pace, focused on his goal—their climax.

She started to grab his sheets firmly as she felt her final waves descend; her sounds reached a new high as she started to shake.

"Ah Maka, yes scream!!" He loved the tone her voice took as she screamed his name, he wanted to cum all over her right then and there.

"SOUL!!!!!!" Maka screamed as she let out her last shakes.

Soul tensed up, that last shout was all it took for him, he released himself--his juices flowed directly into his master, and ran down out of her insides all around her bottom premises.

Soul pulled out and fell back, he lied back on the floor panting, he was exhausted. Maka's breathing was still heavy, it was as they ran a 20 mile marathon.

After a while, they sat back up and stared at each other.

Soul soon got up to sit beside Maka.

"So how was it?" Soul asked, putting his arm around Maka.

"Have you decided what we should do for spring break yet?" Maka said, looking away from him.

"Alright, just dodge the question . . . obviously eachother." Soul answered.

Maka blushed "Everyday!?!?"

"Yup."

"Is that even poss—"

"We'll have to find out won't we?" Soul smirked.

"Maka . . . chop" she lightly bonked Soul's head.

"I guess I tamed the beast?"

" . . . Beast?"

Maka felt her anger flow and she let Soul have a _real _chop—the only downside of his day.


End file.
